


Not Just a Promise, but an Oath

by LilliaLuna



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Original Character(s), Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Terra is a big dumb dad and I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliaLuna/pseuds/LilliaLuna
Summary: For as long as they could remember, their dream was to be Masters, to protect the future the way they were protected in the past.They never planned to wait so many long, dark years before that dream was realized.But now that it has been, at long last, it's everything they could hope for. Plus just a bit more.





	Not Just a Promise, but an Oath

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this a year ago with no intent to ever publish it, but decided to give it some revisions and bring it out for Terraqua Week! 
> 
> The title was taken from an English translation of Chikai.
> 
> Originally, this was going to have multiple chapters, but I decided it worked better as a one-shot. You don’t need to know any outside context to fully understand this!

According to Tsuki, celebrating both Valentine’s Day and White Day was an awesome tradition because “We get to eat chocolate all day long twice!” Soleil had added that “We get to see Uncle Ven and Itri too, and Uncle Ven knows all the best candies!”

While she was glad they were appreciative enough to notice, White Day would have been more awesome for Aqua if they weren’t saying those things while bouncing around the Land of Departure, still very much full of energy and showing no signs of sleepiness, at 9:45 at night. It took half an hour to finally get them into bed, and even after they did, she doubted they would completely calm down for at least another fifteen minutes.

They really shouldn’t have given them so many sweets in one day, but at least it wasn’t enough to give them a stomachache. That was something none of them wanted to deal with, and they made very sure that they wouldn’t have to.

Though, in all honesty, Aqua wasn’t tired either - or maybe she was, but she wasn’t going to bed any time soon. Even now, so many years after escaping that terrible world where she had to stay on her guard at all times, exhaustion usually wouldn’t start to set in until she had been lying in bed long enough for her subconscious to know she was safe. But no matter how she felt, she needed her strength for the next day. If the kids were up before she was and there was no breakfast, she would have a rather rude awakening in the morning to two cheerful, grinning faces. She wasn’t bothered too much, but no matter how hard he tried to hide it, and no matter how much he loved them, she could tell it definitely annoyed Terra. And a grumpy Terra was not a good way to start off the day. 

Aqua backtracked through the halls to the room that for so long she thought of as Master Eraqus’s, and that now belonged to her and (most of the time) Terra. Grabbing some pajamas, she quickly performed her nightly tasks, crawling into bed to wait for him. He hadn’t given any indication he wouldn’t be joining her.

It had started out, really, as necessity. She’d be woken at some odd hour of the night by dreams that she’d never been rescued, and would check on Terra and Ven just to make sure. From there it wasn’t hard to tell they had nightmares too. Ven ultimately made the suggestion to keep each other close by at night, and the Master’s bedroom was the one with the biggest bed, so they moved there; besides, she was the new Master, so it was technically hers. The decision certainly helped her with the nightmares, and according to Terra it helped him too, so they stayed. But it also caused her to notice things she wouldn’t have otherwise, and that became a crush, and that became feelings, and after he told her he felt the same way they slowly fell in love. It didn’t help that when the curious cat-like Chirithy appeared, it took Ven’s nightmares away, and soon after their confession Ven decided to take on longer missions and moved back to his room.

Even without that, was it really that surprising? He had agreed long ago to stay in the Land of Departure with her as long as he lived, and once they took in the two young siblings as apprentices and started to raise them as their children, her fate was sealed. Not that she minded in the least.

Terra finally entered and practically collapsed onto the bed, groaning as he pulled the covers over himself. “Ugh… At least they’re not sick, but it’s so tiring to deal with. Seriously, why does chocolate have to do that to kids?” 

She chuckled quietly. “The sugar. You wouldn’t know, you never eat sweets.”

He shot her a teasing glance. “Hey, I’m fine with sweets, just not the everything-is-completely-saturated-with-sugar kind of sweets. Most of the stuff you make is pretty great. But I’ve always eaten chocolate and not once has it made me hyper.”

“That’s cause you only like the dark stuff.” She pushed his shoulder playfully. 

“Haha, true enough.” For a moment he went silent, then returned with an “Oh!” He reached over to the nightstand next to him, pulling a small envelope out of its drawer. “I have something for you.”

“Oh?”

His face split into a grin as he held it up. “Guess.”

That was the grin of a Terra who was waiting to see her reaction. “I have no idea,” she chuckled, “but I don’t think it’s more chocolate. How am I supposed to guess with just an envelope?”

“I’ll give you a hint then. You gave me the idea for it.”

“I still have no clue.”

“You said it’d be really cool, but pretty much impossible to make?”

“I-” She tried to recall what he was talking about, but came up with nothing. “Sorry, but I have absolutely no idea.” 

“I finished it about a week ago, but waiting until White Day seemed more fitting.” He reached in and pulled out a silver ring inlaid with a blue gemstone. 

Her mind practically stopped working.

_A ring.___

_ _She could barely breathe, let alone speak, and it was getting hard to hear over the sudden pounding of her heart. _ _

_ _But his grin only widened, never falling into the shape of the question she was so certain would come afterwards._ _

_ _He twisted it between his fingers so light danced across the stone. “The Ultima Ring, or the closest thing I could make to it, anyways. Oh, and the best part? With the right materials, you can attach almost any magical ability you want, so I put a special MP Hastega on there just for you.” The ring dropped into her palm with a force that felt far greater than it probably was._ _

_ _ _Breathe, Aqua. Breathe.___ _ _

_ _ _ _“_Wow._” The word came out shakily, her breath caught in her throat. “It’s... incredible.”___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She did remember, vaguely, discussing the most powerful charm they could imagine while explaining the concept of magic-infused accessories to Soleil and Tsuki, very shortly after taking in the two siblings. Eventually they’d settled on something that stretched the capabilities of the materials to their absolute limit while also including good abilities, and she’d expressed her disbelief at the possibility of its creation. He hadn’t been so sure. That was a conversation she had nearly forgotten, though. It had been almost a year since then. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She glanced up at him. “How long have you been working on making this?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Terra scratched at the back of his head. “Well, pretty much since you gave me the idea, I think. It took a little while to find a moogle willing to try to come up with a recipe, and then after some experimentation we finally came up with something that would work, and then we had to create the base version and then the version with the ability. So… A while? But it’s fine. It was all worth it to see your face.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Nearly a year._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _This idiot man had, for nearly a year, gone and made her a ring just to prove her wrong, and as far as she could tell wasn’t even proposing with it._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She examined it, unable to contain a smirk. “Hah, maybe I should make one for you. You need it more than I do anyways. Your magic is pretty weak.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“And your physical attacks are anything above mediocre?” He grinned back, pulling another ring out of the envelope, identical except for a lack of the gemstone. “I don’t use magic much, so the ability would be wasted on me. I have the base version.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She laughed and gingerly picked up the ring. There, he was more prepared than she gave him credit for. “It’s beautiful,” she murmured, and hesitated for a moment before sliding it onto her finger. Its physical form dissolved into the air, the power contained within becoming a part of her. From what she could tell it really was quite potent. She looked back at him. “Now I feel bad. I don’t have anything like this to give to you. I mean, I could make something, but I don’t think walnut bread quite compares to this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He rolled his eyes. “Your walnut bread is amazing. Plus, you already do a lot of things equal to - no, better than - this. Don’t worry about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah? Like what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Like cooking for us every day without complaint?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, please. You do almost as much as I do. Even Ven helps with that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah, but you still do the most..”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She rolled her eyes. “If you say so. Still, I’ll make some walnut bread tomorrow, just for you.” Her finger lightly tapped the area over his heart._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He laughed. “I’d object, but that offer is too good to pass up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Glad you think so.” That smile of his always warmed her heart, perhaps even too much. With a chuckle she leaned over and pressed her mouth to his, easily relaxing into his touch. His hand curled gently into her hair to bring her closer. In turn she brought a hand to his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He pulled away only slightly, breath still warm against her lips. “Y’know, if _I_ kissed _you_, you’d threaten to make me go back to my own room.” _____ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She smiled and brushed her thumb across his cheek. “Just once can’t hurt.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Still breaking the rules.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Mmm. Well, you’re not making things any easier.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, is that so?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She smirked, leaning down for just the briefest kiss before rolling off of him, extending her right hand skyward. The ring materialized on her finger once more. “You’re one to talk, Mr. I-spent-a-year-making-a-ring-I’m-not-proposing-to-you-with. I’d say that comes pretty close to breaking some rules.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He froze for a moment, though she wasn’t sure if it was from her words or the sudden second kiss. Or both. After a few seconds he sighed and closed his eyes. “Well, that… I’ll admit, that has crossed my mind. More than once.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It was that breathless sort of tone, the one she knew meant he wouldn’t be able to tease back properly, that made her stop. And that wasn’t a tease at all. A squeezing feeling took hold of her chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Is that what you meant?” She could barely get her voice to work properly. “By giving me this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _There was silence between them and then, slowly, he shook his head. “No. Umm, not necessarily, anyways.” He sighed. “Listen… I was always going to give this to you. I didn’t know from the start it would end up as a ring, and I started making it before we even kissed. But it’s obviously different now, and when I saw what form it took, I… It’s hard to look at it and _not_ think that.” There was a pause. “But that wasn’t my intention in giving it to you. Unless that’s what you want it to mean.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _That caught her off-guard, and she couldn’t stop a shaky inhale. “What I want it to mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah. Do you want it to be a proposal?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It was something she never thought she’d hear, but the answer was so natural she didn’t even have to think. Of course she wanted to stay with him forever, to run the Land of Departure with him, to never lose him again. She had told him that - and he had told her the same - when they’d first taken in the apprentices. “To be honest, I think we agreed on that a long time ago.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He considered her words for a few seconds, then shook his head once more. “No, I know that, but… If we’re going to be so determined… It should probably be sometime soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _That_ was a much more pressing question.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Her thoughts were suddenly racing in her head, switching so quickly she could only catch a glimpse of each one. Dresses and flowers and them being true parents to the young siblings and Kairi’s teasing and everyone laughing and even - just for a moment - her hands spread across his bare chest as she kissed him. She squeezed her eyes shut and realized they brought to life a joy inside her. She _wanted_ all that. But the thought of it in the near future made her heart pound with anxiety. They had always been things she thought about as a someday, an eventually, never as something the Aqua she was now could experience.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She had thought that way, once, about many things. Being a Keyblade Master, escaping the Realm of Darkness, taking on apprentices, being in a relationship with Terra. All had turned out to be different than the way she thought they would be. Maybe - no, she was sure - the same was true of getting married. Would it even make much of a difference in her life? She had heard just about everyone from Kairi to Isa, even Ven, remark that they seemed married already. It was simply a gesture signifying a lifelong commitment, something they certainly had. And if it would make Soleil and Tsuki and Terra’s lives better, not even considering herself, what was there to lose?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“A-Aqua? You in there?” He lightly tapped her shoulder. “I just meant that if we say it’ll happen eventually we probably won’t get around to it for a while, so it might be better to have it sooner. But if you’re not ready for that right now, that’s fine too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It may have been a frightening concept, but she reached out with a sigh and took his hand in hers. “You know?” She smiled softly. “I don’t think it would be so bad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He blinked. “Is that a yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Mmm-hmm.” She nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Perfect.” He grinned and pulled her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around him too, burying her face in his shoulder. Married. They were really going to get married. There would never be another for either of them - not that she ever thought there would be before, but this was a confirmation. They wouldn’t have to have those pointless rules any longer because they would truly have no purpose. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“So, I think you should get to handle the proposal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It took her a few seconds to realize he had spoken. She lifted her head. “Wait, what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I said, you get to be the one to propose.” He held out the plain ring, the one for him. “When you were younger, you always said that if you ever got married, you wanted to be the one who proposed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I… That’s true, but isn’t it too late?” She looked up at him quizzically. “You just proposed, didn’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His thumb brushed against her jaw, that stupidly cocky look in his eyes. “Not officially. I never asked the question.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You basically did.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Time’s running out, Aqua.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She rolled her eyes and took the ring from him. “All right, all right, I’ll do it. Do I have to get up, though?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I think you’d be more proud of yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Okay, fine.” She threw back the covers with such force it blasted him with cold air. With a laugh, he got up as well. They stood there for a few seconds, facing each other, him looking to her expectantly as she took a deep breath. Then she gazed up at him and held out the ring. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _This is so dumb.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“T-Terra-” She could barely even get his name out before scoffing, rolling her eyes. She could only imagine the story she’d have to tell Kairi. _So after all that, he had me officially propose because I told him girls never proposing in books was stupid when I was eight._ After a moment she shook her head to refocus, pushing away the heat creeping into her face.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _But once the concept was planted in her head she couldn’t get it out. She started again, with a “Will you ma…” before she felt her face flush again and the rest of her words were stolen by a sweeping wave of embarrassment. She glanced down, heat ever rising in her cheeks, and when she looked back to him he was smirking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She shot him a half-teasing look of disbelief. “Hey, are you making fun of me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He pressed his lips together, biting back a grin. “Perhaps.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, shut up.” She smacked him lightly in the shoulder and knelt, thrusting the ring out in front of him with a ferocity only competition could lure out of her. Though it was still just as stupid, there was no room for distraction with the threat of being bested. “Master Terra, who I have already agreed to live alongside for the rest of my life…” She grinned. “Will you marry me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Of course.” He smiled and extended a hand so she could slip the ring onto his finger. “See, you did it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Did you ever doubt I could?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Not for a moment. Just encouraging you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She stood, brushing off her knees. “Well, that’s sweet, but with that smirk of yours I don’t think I needed it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“See? Just encouraging you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _This time it was he who moved first, bending down at such an angle she only had to shift herself forwards to meet him. It was slow and soft and gentle and took her back to the night she’d felt such a thing for the first time. It felt so long ago, though not even a year had passed since then. Months later kissing him was still just as exciting. She still remembered how difficult and intricate it had seemed at first, so different from what the books she had occasionally found in the library described, but now it was so much the same and oh, how she loved the sensation. She stepped towards him and he stepped back a bit to compensate, his hand slipping around her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After a while they both pulled away, smiling. For a moment she considered saying something about how it was easier because she knew he’d accept, but decided against it and tucked her head under his chin instead. “I love you,” she murmured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _In response, he simply held her closer. “I know. I love you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Eventually, once they found the strength to break apart, they climbed back into bed, and he went to turn off the lights. She turned to face him as he settled in next to her. “You know, we should do stuff like this more often.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Like what? Kissing?” He chuckled, draping his arm over her waist. “I wouldn’t recommend doing that here. It’s hard enough to resist you already. It would be pretty pathetic to accidentally break the rule we’ve so insistently upheld until now… Assuming you still want to honor the Master’s advice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _For far from the first time, she was glad the lights were out so he couldn’t see how hot her face was. She shook her head. “No, no! I mean, yes. No. Forget about that for now. I just mean spending some time together. Without the kids. We haven’t really been able to since we took in Soleil and Tsuki, and that was before we really… You know… Weren’t just friends anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His expression was hidden from her, but she could hear the smile in his voice. “Like a date?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Something like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“That would be nice.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “But we’re not going to get to sleep if we’re talking.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She smiled. “Shh, I’m getting there. And it’s certainly not making it any easier having your arm like that, you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He chuckled, bringing his hand up to gently comb his fingers through her hair instead. “True enough.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She laughed softly, her reply coming out as a murmur. “’Night, Terra.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“’Night, Aqua.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It wasn’t easy to fall asleep, it never was; that’s why he was there in the first place. But that sometimes created more problems than it solved. Soon, she thought to herself, face only growing hotter, that could be fixed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It still wouldn’t be easy, of course. But maybe, soon, sleep would get a little simpler.____________________

___* * * * *___

___Someone was poking his shoulder, and it hurt.___

___Terra blinked his eyes open to find the source of the annoyance standing over him. “Hey, sleepyhead,” she laughed, and gave his forehead an admittedly lighter poke instead. “Have a good rest?”___

___He yawned. “It was fine, I guess. You made it better.”___

___She smiled shyly, a light blush spreading across her face. “Thanks. You too.” Her posture straightened, revealing that she was already completely prepared for the day. “Anyways, I’m going to make breakfast, so I’d suggest you get up.” She clenched her hand, and the new ring materialized on her finger. “After all, I did promise a certain something to help make up for all the time you spent searching for synthesis materials. If you’re down before the kids are you might even manage to get a decent-sized slice.”___

___“Aw, you said I’d get it all to myself.” He pulled himself out from under the covers. “But, to be honest, I didn’t even remember you promised that. After everything else happened, I completely forgot about it.”___

___“Really? Never thought you’d forget about walnut bread. If you take too long, I just might forget about it too.”___

___“Well, then I’d better get there as soon as possible.” With a grin Aqua turned around and started towards the door. ___

___A thought struck him as she reached for the knob. “Oh, wait.”___

___She looked back at him, amused. “Yes? The walnut bread is waiting on you.”___

___“It won’t take long, promise. It’s just…” He smiled. “I’m glad you said yes.”___

___“Well, why wouldn’t I?” And there were those eyes, the ones he could not possibly resist and which made it so much harder to take this slowly. “It could only ever be you.”___

___He found himself struggling to force back a grin as he stood. “You might not have been ready.”___

___“Ready?” She chuckled. “Sure, it’s a bit intimidating of a thought, but honestly? I think I’ve been ready since the first time I kissed you.”___

___“Oh? You didn’t seem that confident last night.” He let the grin surface as a smirk.___

___“All right, all right, fine.” She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. “I was only ready to spend my life by your side then. Not to marry you.”___

___“Well, I never doubted that.”___

___“Oh?” Those eyes again, that warmed him to his very core despite their mocking glint. She smirked back, mimicking him. “You didn’t seem that confident last night.”___

___“Oh, shut up.” He laughed and reached an arm behind her back, bringing her to him. “Though maybe I was just a bit worried over nothing.”___

___“Of course you were.” And before he could so much as smile in response, she had pulled him down to kiss her. But he certainly wasn’t complaining.___

___Somehow, he managed to remember the walnut bread, and pulled away after a few seconds. “Sorry, I’ll let you get back to work now. Your walnut bread is too good to forfeit, and I’m sure you’d like to have a piece before the kids get to it.”___

___“Definitely.” She reached up to ruffle his hair. “I love you.”___

___“Love you too.”___

___She stepped out of the room, but turned around with a mischievous grin. “Ah, and Terra?”___

___“Yeah?”___

___“Make sure to brush your teeth, okay?”___

___He choked a bit at the realization as heat rushed into his face, but Aqua simply laughed, closing the door behind her.___

___The embarrassment faded only slightly, and he couldn’t help groaning to himself as he pulled open a drawer containing some spare training clothes. Even as he did so he was reminded of why he had to wear them, and he paused, summoning his own Ultima Ring to reality. It was all something that, a few years ago, he could have only hoped to attain in his most fleeting dreams. Their apprentices. Ven. And, of course, Aqua. The life he had now was more than he ever hoped.___

___For a moment, his thoughts found their way to Xehanort, the twelve years consumed by darkness - and he realized he wouldn’t take back that time if offered the choice. It had brought him to where he was, after all. And that place, that family, was something that would always be worth the sacrifice.___

__  
__  



End file.
